wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Dampshaw III
Reginald Dampshaw III is an English born wrestler. He is currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. He is the current OWA Spartan Champion and he is one half of the current Rebellion Pro New Atlantic Tag Team Champions (alongside Adelmar Sauer). He also had a stint in the now defunct Controversial Wrestling Federation where he was a former 1x International Champion. Controversial Wrestling Federation (2013) Reginald Dampshaw III made his professional wrestling debut after weeks of vignettes, interrupting an episode of Controversy to call out CWF mainstay Ryan Ramone. He later went on to feud with Ramone, CWF legend Kris Style and Zach Bryant, to name a few. International Champion Reginald's biggest success in CWF came when he defeated Cecil Massie in a ladder match at CWF Supremacy 2013 to end Massie's record breaking 330 day reign as International Champion. Reginald held the belt for 2 months before being defeated by Shujinko Hamaski. Reginald left the CWF shortly after. MERGE (2014) Reginald returned to the CWF almost half a year later, but it was going a drastic change. Hit by roster shortages, the CWF merged with rival promotion CEW to create a new brand, hence the name MERGE. Run by Ryan Ramone and his tag team partner Xarlos Angeles, Dampshaw was one of the first men targeted by Ramone and Xarlos' wrath due to Reginald being an old foe of Ramone and he soon entered into a feud with Xarlos. Alliance with Demis Polymeros To help make things even, Reginald brought in Demis Polymeros, a young man from Greece who's family was financially helped by the Dampshaw's. Polymeros was one of the biggest men in all of MERGE, standing in at almost 7 feet tall and over 300 pounds. The duo of Dampshaw and Polymeros proved successful as they both entered into the first ever Keys To The Kingdom match. a cell/ladder hybrid match where the winner must retrieve a contract from a ladder. Polymeros eliminated everyone from the match, including his feud partner, Bionic Redneck with a Shooting Star Legdrop from the top of the cage, and then laid down, allowing Dampshaw to retrieve the contract. Inside the contract was a favour from Ramone and Xarlos, and Dampshaw used it to be granted him and Polymeros a MERGE Tag Team Championship shot, but this was never granted as MERGE shut down soon after that. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017-2018) On June 3rd, 2017, Reginald and Elite Answers Wrestling came to terms on a contract, making him exclusive property to EWA. He debuted at a press conference on July 16th, being placed in the returning NEO brand and announcing that he was taking part in the EVO Series Tournament. On the August 9th episode of NEO, Reginald defeated New Breed Champion Moongoose McQueen in an EVO Series Block A match. On the September 1st episode of NEO,in the semifinal match of the A block of the EVO Series, Reginald defeated Finnegan Wakefield to advance to the finals, facing the winner of Brayden Wolfe and Ryan Wilson at Uprising: Los Angeles on September 23rd. It was also announced that same night that Dampshaw was being called up from NEO to the main roster and would be drafted to the Dynasty Brand, after Uprising: Los Angeles. The finals of the EVO Series was pushed forward to an episode of NEO and Reginald faced off against Brayden Wolfe. Wolfe defeated Reginald in the finals to be the EVO winner. After impressing on the Dynasty Brand, Reginald was announced to be added to the Glass Gauntlet Match at House of Glass for the no. 1 contendership for the EAW Hardcore Championship. He faced Brayden Wolfe, Target Smiles, Ryan Savage, The Mexican Samurai, Hurricane Hawk and Ahren Fournier. Reginald's methods during the match was to go on commentary and stay there until the majority of the entrants were out on their feet. This method was not successful however, as Brayden Wolfe attacked Crichton, giving him a death valley driver to send a message to Reginald. Ahren Fournier pinned Ryan Savage to win the match. Reginald was never pinned in the match. Reginald's lack of success and opportunities in EAW led him to become very irrational and unreliable. He was booked in a match against Carlos Rosso for the EAW Answers World Championship at Culture Crisis in May, but Reginald was defeated in mere seconds. After this match, it was announced that Reginald had been released from his EAW contract. Hiatus and involuntary institualization (May-August 2018) After being released from EAW, family and friends began worrying about Reginald who was showing signs of a mental breakdown. Though he was always prone to fits of violence, he began exhibiting much more sadistic behaviour. Coupled with him beginning to speak of voices of his ancestors and hurting himself, Crichton Merriweather decided there was no choice but to institutionalize Reginald and contacted the authorities. Reginald was then involuntarily placed into the infamous Broadmoor Hospital. He was placed there for 3 months before being released after they no longer wanted him there. While there, he constantly attacked guards and other patients. It was said that he actually bit off the nose of one of the doctors there. The only reason he was not placed in jail after being released were due to rumours of the Dampshaw family paying off the courts. Return to wrestling, Omega Wrestling Alliance (September 2018-Present) While still in Broadmoor, Reginald continued training and working out. His training regiment consisted less of the technical wrestling he was known (for obvious reasons) and more on bare knuckle boxing, weightlifting and unorthodox methods like punching cement walls to strengthen his hands to chasing guards and fellow patients around for cardio. It was then announced in September that Reginald had signed a contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance and would be performing on their Kingdom brand. Reginald's debut match was a losing effort in October against fellow Englishman "Sovereign" Jon McAdams. Spartan Championship Match Against Layne Kurobane On December 16th, during the main event of Kingdom, Reginald faced Layne Kurobane for the Spartan Championship. In what was considered a Match of the Year candidate, Reginald came close to putting the Spartan Champion away, but ultimately, Kurobane successfully defended his championship. While Reginald ended up on the losing side, he impressed many people, OWA officials included, taking Kurobane to the limit many times during the match. The match was voted Match of the Week on the 23rd edition of the Omega Awards. First PPV Match; Keys To The Kingdom (Early 2019) After his impressive showing in the Spartan Championship match against Layne Kurobane, Reginald's stock in OWA rose to where he was showcased in higher profile matches. On the January 4th episode of Kingdom, Reginald was involved in a tag team match, teaming up with Aria Jaxon against Scott Oasis and Moongoose McQueen. Reginald and Aria lost the match and Reginald went on record saying he was disgusted at the idea of having to team with a woman and that it was her fault for their loss due to her being of the weaker sex. This match was ahead of the Clash of The Titans PPV, including the match of the same name in which all 4 competitors were a part of. This would be Reginald's debut PPV performance as a part of the OWA roster, entering in at number 22. Reginald lasted more than 10 minutes before being eliminated by Gareth Cason. The day after the event, Reginald claimed that it was not him eliminated in the match, but one of his ancestors, Alfred and therefore he was the rightful winner of the match, not Aria Jaxon. He demanded that Kingdom GM Vernon Tressler name him the proper winner and give him his World Championship shot at Final Destination. Tressler stated that he was in no way humouring Reginald's request but letting him know that he along with newcomer Adlemar Sauer, Jeff X, Hans Olsen, Alex Scott and Donny Dragon would be facing off at Kingdom's Divine Retribution PPV in a brand new match called Keys to The Kingdom. The match was a six-pack match with the first man scoring the pinfall or submission getting the win. Dampshaw was very impressive in the match, even picking the 300+ pound Adelmar Sauer up for the Family Name and almost scoring the pin, but it was broken up by Hans Olsen. Jeff eventually left the victor, leaving Dampshaw with the feeling that Jeff stole his victory and promising to make Jeff pay for it. Final Destination, The New Dawn, reemergence of Demis Polymeros & 2nd Spartan Championship Shot (March-December 2019) While still reeling from his loss at Divine Retribution, Reginald started March off on the right foot. On the March 10th edition of Kingdom, Reginald faced off with Jon McAdams, defeating him. Reginald felt it poetic, saying it was meant to be him getting revenge on the man who beat him in his OWA debut. After his victory over McAdams, Reginald said his win had more negative effect on McAdams' psyche and confidence than his loss to Aria Jaxon at Divine Retribution. He was convinced that this loss would end McAdams' career, causing him to be so distraught and embarrassed that he wouldn't want to be seen in OWA again. This, coupled with him still believing that he was never eliminated at Clash of The Titans, Reginald was even more vigilante in saying he deserved to be in the main event of Final Destination. When the card for Final Destination was announced, Reginald was angered that not only was he not placed in the main event, but furious that he was being placed in the pre-show, being a member of the Final Destination Battle Royale. His already well documented fractured mental state further deteriorated and he began speaking of an unknown movement called "The New Dawn". The New Dawn, Reginald said, was the beginning of a new order in the world, with Reginald being at the forefront at it. Being in the battle royale, according to Reginald, gave him the power to "purify" his opponents. In his mind, eliminating the rest of the competition would rid them of their previous fears, anxieties, troubles and woes and allow them to fully open their minds and hearts, allowing them to submit to The New Dawn. In the match, Reginald specifically targeted Hans Olsen, Udy and Adelmar Sauer for different reasons. Reginald and Jake Keeton were the final two men in the battle royale and Reginald took advantage of Keeton eliminating Udy while on the apron. Reginald hit Keeton with a knee to the back, sending Keeton flying to the outside, winning the match. Reginald emerged from the match with his delusions of grandeur and God complex at an all time high, proclaiming and proselytizing that The New Dawn had finally arrived. On the May 29th edition of Kingdom, Reginald said that the men he purged either ran away to other brands or disappeared from the company all together. He then announced that due to winning the Final Destination Battle Royale, he was awarded a future Spartan Championship opportunity. While he was confident in his abilities to become Spartan Champion, Reginald wasn't happy with just one title. Saying that the material binds of brands or weight classes mean nothing to him, he declared that with one fell swoop, he could win every championship, even if that means teaming up with someone for the Tag Championships. The following Kingdom, Reginald teamed with his former opponent, Adelmar Sauer to take on the Bollywood World Order. Reginald and Adelmar defeated them quickly in the match, in mere minutes. It was then announced shortly after that Reginald and Adelmar would be the first team entered into the OWA Artemis and Apollo Tag Team Classic. Reginald declared that Adelmar was the perfect partner for him, possessing the rare combination of brute strength, agility and ring intelligence and that even when they fought each other, he always respected him. Reginald admitted that Adelmar was one of the few men in OWA who Reginald didn't mind losing to, because he knew Adelmar actually was the better man. They were dubbed The European Union by OWA, though Reginald does not recognize this name as official. After defeating The Boys, it was announced that they would be facing Ground Zero and Nobi & Hans Olsen in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at OWA Boiling Point. Questions about Adelmar's loyalty began being brought up and while at first Reginald ignored it, he also began questioning not only Adelmar's loyalty and dedication to The New Dawn, but also his fighting spirit. When Lieta Collins ran in after a match and attacked Adelmar's ankle, this was the last straw. While Reginald kept up appearances and assured everyone was ok in his camp, really he was disgusted that Adelmar allowed a woman to attack him. Up until Boiling Point, Adelmar was still scheduled to wrestle with Reginald but during the event, Reginald came out and announced that Adelmar was gone and in his place, he was bringing back Demis Polymeros who Reginald left back in Greece years prior. While Demis was still angry and hurt by Reginald leaving him, he swore a life debt to his family from the time of his childhood. Reginald and Demis were not successful at Boiling Point, but at a post conference interview, Reginald wasn't phased by his loss, saying he was too happy at Demis' debut in OWA and, what he said, was the final piece of the puzzle to The New Dawn. After the press conference, Scott Oasis was impressed with Reginald's ambition and announced that Reginald would be the next in line for a shot at Jeff X's Spartan Championship. On the August 11th edition of Kingdom, Reginald wrestled Jeff in a non title match where Reginald took advantage of a distraction by Miltiades and roll Jeff up for the win. This was all Reginald needed as he declared that his losses against Jeff would never happen again. While this was happening, Reginald was announced to be a part of the OWA Challenge Cup, a round robin tournament with 4 blocks. Reginald was placed in the A block, ironically, along with Jeff X. Reginald began the tournament by winning 3 points after defeating OWT competitor Erufuji. Reginald went on to remain undefeated at 9 points before losing to both Jeff X and April Song and being eliminated from the tournament. After being eliminated from the tournament, Reginald was pitted against Carlos Rosso. Reginald saw this as his way of redeeming himself after being place in the main event of EAW's Culture Crisis one year prior, where Carlos defeated him in mere seconds. Though Carlos was in control for most of the match, Reginald reversed Carlos' patented Southern Lariat into an Osaka Stunner for the win. Not only was Reginald absolved from the embarrassment of their previous encounter, but the win granted Reginald entry into the God of War Tournament. Reginald was set to face Moongoose McQueen in the God of War Semifinals of Game Over, but before that, he interfered with Moongoose's match against Demis Polymeros, allowing Demis to score the win in his OWA debut. At Game Over, Moongoose and Reginald wrestled each other to the limit. Both men were left exhausted, but it was Moongoose who came out on top. Thought Reginald wouldn't be going on to the finals for a possible world championship shot, he still had his Spartan's Championship opportunity in his back pocket. On the October 6th edition of Kingdom, Jeff X called out Layne Kurobane to face him ahead of his Triple Threat match at Civil War. The lights went out but instead of Kurobane, it was Reginald who smashed Jeff in the head with a steel chair, causing Jeff to begin to bleed. He told Jeff not to be so preoccupied with Layne or Roni Osborn, the third competitor in the Triple Threat Match, because after Civil War, Jeff would have to deal with him. Similar to his blindside on Kingdom, after Jeff's victory at Civil War during the post show press conference, Reginald once again attacked Jeff and once again busted him open, officially declaring that he was cashing in his Spartan's Championship opportunity. Reginald was placed in a match against OWA veteran CM Nas on the November 17th edition of Kingdom. Jeff X was so sure that Reginald would lose that he said that if Reginald was somehow able to come out on top, then he could choose the stipulation for their Spartan Championship match at Hardcore Havoc. At the end of the match, the newly returned Havoc came out and while the lights in the arena were out, attacked Nas, allowing Reginald to pin him and score the victory. The next week on the December 1st episode of Kingdom, Reginald announced that his match against Jeff X would be a Lumberjack Match. At Hardcore Havoc, after smashing a beer bottle to Jeff X's face, Reginald pinned Jeff and became the new OWA Spartan Champion. Spartan Champion (January 2020-Present) After defeating Jeff X at Hardcore Havoc to become the 5th OWA Spartan Champion, Reginald soundly defeated Kyle on the January 5th and afterwards, announced himself into the 2020 Clash of The Titans, declaring that he would win the match, go to Final Destination and become dual champion. Reginald entered at no. 29 during the Clash and made his presence felt right away, eliminating his former rival Layne Kurobane. Reginald was part of the final eight men in the Clash but was finally eliminated by Havoc. Rebellion Pro (2019-Present) Reginald was announced to have signed a contract with independent promotion Rebellion Pro, which runs out of England. Wanting to return to his home country, Reginald felt that he had lost his grip on his old stomping grounds. At Volume 65: A Short Walk Into The Great Unknown on June 7th, 2019, Reginald made his surprise debut when he was the mystery partner for Adelmar Sauer against The Skull Kids. Adelmar and Reginald eventually won the match after Reginald hit The Family Name on Skull Kid #2 and covered him for the pin. Reginald was soon added on Rebellion Pro's tour of New Zealand, Australia, New York and Boston. On the July 8th show in Boston, Reginald helped Adelmar regain the Manchester Championship when Reginald hit former champion Aaron Gresham in the head with a chair when the referee was distracted. At The Moloko Plus Championship Tournament, Reginald came to ringside to get a closer look at the Ethan Giles vs. Aaron Gresham match. It was obvious that Reginald was out there to distract Gresham after their encounter in Boston, and it was exactly what happened. Gresham took his eyes off Giles and was rolled up for the pin. Regardless of this, Reginald and Giles were booked for a singles match for Volume 67. This would be Reginald's debut match in Rebellion and he came out as the victor. After the match, Aaron Gresham tried to attack Reginald, but Adelmar and Osmond Bailey made the save. Reginald and Adelmar would resume their tag team from OWA in Rebellion as they teamed up at Volume 68 against Ethan Giles and Honey Smith, otherwise known as Sweet As Honey. Adelmar and Reginald won the match and though Sweet As Honey were the Tag Team Champions, it was a non title match so Adelmar and Reginald didn't leave with gold, but with a precedent set that they could beat the championship whenever and wherever. It was then announced that at Volume 70: Untitled, a double championship match would take place. It would be a ladder match for the Manchester Championship & New Atlantic Tag Team Championship. Tag champions Sweet As Honey and Manchester Champion Aaron Gresham vs. Adelmar, Reginald and Osmond Bradley with both championships on the line. Before that, at Volume 69, Adelmar and Reginald spoke for the first time together in Rebellion and officially announced themselves as The New Dawn, reiterating their bond. Reginald said that they don't care about Osmond and their focus is solely on the New Atlantic Tag Championships. Winning the titles would bring the first truly great champions in Rebellion Pro. At the end of the match, Reginald was able to powerbomb Honey off the ladder to the floor below while Osmond grabbed the three belts, allowing Reginald and Adelmar to become the 8th New Atlantic Tag Team Champions. New Atlantic Tag Team Champions (September 2019-Present) As happy as The New Dawn was to become new champions, their joy was short lived as their next match at Volume 71 was a losing effort to Arabella Townsend and Sweet As Honey. They were teamed up with Precious Pepper Vain, who was the one who was pinned. After the match, Reginald was furious and threatened Rebellion management to never team him and Adelmar up with a woman again, as her weak gender was the reason for their loss. Reginald's next outing was at the Rebellion Rumble at Volume 72. The rumble was to declare the next Rebellion Championship as it was vacated after Cosmo Cooper retired. Reginald entered 4th in the Rumble and looked impressive but he was the 2nd man eliminated. Reginald had little time to focus on the loss as he was to take part in two matches: 3 Ring Barney and The New Dawn vs. Dai Davies, Rosaline Davies & Two And A Half Fuzz at Volume 73 and Sweet As Honey vs. The New Dawn for the New Atlantic Tag Team Championship. At Volume 73, Luna Baby of 3 Ring Barney was pinned by Two And A Half Fuzz's Neal Durden. Once again, Reginald was furious at being paired with a female and swore to take his anger and frustrations out specifically on Honey Smith at Volume 74. True to his word, Reginald was more vicious to Honey than he had been to anyone before in Rebellion and after The Family Name, Reginald pinned her to secure The New Dawn's 1st championship defense. Reginald's next appearance in Rebellion was in December in a singles match against Neal Durden at Volume 76. Reginald didn't forget Neal's cockiness after he won the 6 man tag match at Volume 73 so he was relishing shoving the arrogance down his throat. Reginald used all of his brutal tricks on Durden, but his anger got the better of him as Durden slipped out of a running powerbomb and after an enziguri, Reginald was hit with his patented shooting star press The Starlight for the pin. While it was not officially announced, as mentioned on the REBELLION Newswire, it looks as though Two And A Half Fuzz would be the next challengers for the New Atlantic Tag Team Championships against The New Dawn at Volume 79 in January. At Volume 79, The New Dawn defeated Two And A Half Fuzz to make their 2nd championship defence. Personal Information Dampshaw was born in Ryde, Isle of Wight, England on April 25th, 1990. His family is known throughout England for their Dampshaw Jewellery Co., one of the most successful jewellery companies in the entire world. Because of Reginald's upbringing in a rich, aristocratic family, he is extremely arrogant, snobbish and disrespectful to anyone he deems lower than him. His grandfather and father are both also named Reginald Dampshaw, hence the moniker of III. While Reginald was in Broadmoor, he was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Sociopathy and Dissociative Identity Disorder. They had begun testing Reginald for Schizoaffective Disorder, but were unable to properly evaluate him before he was released. In wrestling Finishing Moves * The Family Name ''(Osaka Stunner) * ''Cracking The Throne ''(''Dragon Sleeper followed by multiple blows to his opponents heads, causing a referee stoppage) * Blood on The Throne ''(Osaka Stunner from the top rope; only does this in moments of pure desperation) '''Signature Moves' * Isle of Plight ''(Super German Suplex/Spider Suplex) * ''Queen's Rebuke ''(Rolling German Suplex into Dragon Suplex) * ''Running Powerbomb * Golden Buster ''(Vertical Drop Brainbuster) '''Standard Moves' * European Uppercut * Running Clothesline * Vertical Suplex * Bulldog * DDT * Snap Suplex * Tiger Suplex * German Suplex * Urinage Backbreaker Submission Moves * Koji Clutch * Octopus Stretch * Indian Deathlock * Surfboard Stretch Flying Moves * Diving Knee Drop * Diving Dropkick * Diving European Uppercut Nicknames * "The Time Lizard" * "The Cracked King" * "The Duke of Gold" Entrance Themes * "Jerusalem" 'by Emerson, Lake & Palmer (2018-present) * '"Jerusalem" '''by William Blake as composed by Sir William Hubert Parry (2013-2018) Championships and Accomplishments * '''Omega Wrestling Alliance OWA Spartan Champion (1x, current) Omega Weekly Awards Match of The Week (1 time) Promoer of The Week (1 time) Alpha of The Week (1 time) Wrestling United's Wrestler of The Month March 2019 * Controversial Wrestling Federation CWF International Champion (1x) *'Rebellion Pro' New Atlantic Tag Team Championshop (1x, current) - with Adelmar Sauer * MERGE Pro Keys The Kingdom Winner Category:Wrestlers